Fire Emblem: Awakening of OOO
by Spartan243
Summary: John Roberts is on his way to a friends when he is wisked away to another land. Now he has to deal with magic, dragons and what's this yummy, looks like a job for Kamen Rider OOO. You know the drill, count the medals 1,2 and 3!


Fire Emblem: Awakening of OOO

Chapter 1: Awaken Kamen Rider OOO

"Damn I'm going to be late shouldn't have stayed up so late playing xbox." A young man said to himself as he raced towards his destination. The young man was 6' in height with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing grey shoes, light brown trousers and a white short sleeved t-shirt with a red chequered shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. In his hand he held what looked like a folder and on his back was a black backpack. "I said I'd meet him at 10, why'd I think it was a great idea to stay up late?" He groaned to himself as he rounded another corner. 'I'll take the alleyway short cut.' He thought as he turns into the dark alley when suddenly a bright light enveloped him, his last thought before blacking out was 'what the fuck?'

Line Break

"Hey look there's another one by this tree."

"What's going on, is it find random people on the ground day?"

"I don't believe it is my lord."

"Never mind Fredrick it was a joke."

"Hey Look he's waking up."

The boy groaned as he came to and slowly opened his eyes and saw a young girl in front of him. She looked younger than he did perhaps a year or two younger. With grey/blue eyes and blonde hair, she was wearing a dress that anyone who had played any RPG game would think typical healer, what with the thin fabric and corset like attire, as well as the staff she was holding in her hand, hard to miss really.

"What's with the staff?" he boy asked as he slowly rose from his lying flat out position by the tree.

"For healing." The girl replied and then tilted her head as she asked him a question in return. "Why, what do you think it's for?"

"Er, never mind forget I asked, who are you anyway?" he asked.

"My name's Lissa, What's yours?" The now named Lissa questioned.

"John, John Roberts, but please call me John." John answered.

"Okay." Lissa said happily. "Do you know the other one by any chance?" she then asked as she looked at the other boy on the floor.

"Other one?" he asked as he looked in the same direction, on the ground he saw black haired boy with black cloak with purple trimming as well as a weird symbol that looked like eyes on his right hand. The boy's body shifted slightly signifying that he was waking up.

"Looks like he's waking up." John looked to the source of the voice and saw a man with blue hair and a sword strapped to his waist, he looked like a warrior through and through, he also wore knee high boots le and a shoulder guard on his left shoulder and a white cape on his back. "Hello, there are better places to sleep than on the ground you know, give me your hand." He said as he offered his hand to the purple robed boy who took it and then the blue haired man helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" he then asked the boy.

"Y-yes thank you Chrom."

"Oh so you know who I am then." The now identified Chrom said. The boy in return just looked confused.

"Um no sorry the name just came to me." He said as he scratched his head.

"And what is your name?" Chrom asked the boy who once again looked confused as he tried to answer the question.

"Er-erm, my name… my name is, I don't know." He said as he continued to have a look of confusion about him.

"Oh, I know what this is, it's called amnesia." Lissa said with a slight look of intrigue.

"It sound like a pile of Pegasus dung to me." A new voice said and John looked to the new figure slightly surprised it took him this long to notice him, a tall man with brown hair and a face that showed he took everything seriously and well as wearing heavy looking blue with white trim armour.

"Fredrick can't you see this man is confused he obviously can't remember who he is." Chrom said turn to the man.

"I'm sorry my lord but I must make sure you are safe, this man knows your name but not his own that sounds suspicious to me." Fredrick responded.

"You are truly worth of your name Frederick 'the wary'." Chrom chuckled.

"And proud of it my lord." The knight replied.

John chose now to speak up. "Where am I by the way and also who are you guys? Last I remember I was in an alleyway on my way to meet a friend." He asked.

"I'm Chrom, the serious one is Frederick and the delicate one is Lissa." Chrom answered

"I am NOT delicate!" the young girl yelled. "I may not be good in a straight up fight but I have other talents." She then said.

"I know you do you're a great Shepard." Chrom laughed at his teasing of the younger girl.

"Wait, Shepards? You watch sheep in full armour. What do you expect to attack them, dinosaurs?" John asked with a raised eyebrow, starting to think these where going a bit far to look after sheep in full armour."

"Bandits mostly there has been an increase in them lately." Chrom answered though he didn't know what a 'dinosaur' was.

"I still think it's the Plegians ." Lissa said waving her staff around frantically.

"Sorry, the who?" John asked Confused.

"Plegia, it is located on the west of Ylisse." Fredrick said giving him a funny look.

"Er, weird question is that the name of this country?" John asked growing more and more confused.

"You don't know of the Halidom of Ylisse?" Frederick asked.

"No." Both boys replied at once.

"Ha they must be actor, the confused look is almost convincing." Frederick responded.

"Alright smart ass answer me this, have you heard of England or the United Kingdom." John said with an angry tone because this guy was making fun of him.

"No I haven't, what of it?" Frederick asked.

"That's my home country and I'm sure I haven't heard of Ylisse or Plegia in geography class." John responded. While this conversation was going Lissa had spotted something on the ground and had leant down to pick it, this had grabbed John's attention and looked at what was in her hand. Upon realising what it was he reach out his hand. "Can I have that back it's mine."

"Oh sorry I didn't know it was yours." She apologised as she walked towards him and gave back what was in her hands – a folder with light blue lines and a circle of the same colour-"Here you are, what is it anyway?" She then asked.

"Oh, er it's folder." He said looking at the contents inside of it. Her curiosity piqued Lissa stepped round and looked at what was inside. "What are these, are they your countries money, they are a bit big aren't they?"

"Nah they're just toys from a Television show I watch." He said which seemed to confuse the others around him.

"Television? What is a television?" Lissa asked to which John thought to himself 'okay this is weird how has none of these people know what a TV is.'

"Er, think of it as a play that can be shown around the world all at once" a sliver of understanding seemed to dawn each of their faces. "Anyway the hero of the story would use these medals to transform into a fighter, each medal giving him different abilities." He explained

"How would he do that?" Chrom asked as he joined in the conversation.

John looked around looking for his backpack and started to worry as he couldn't find it then he felt his foot hit something he looked down and saw what it was. A black rectangular item with the same light blue lines on it as the folder and three slots that looked like coin slots on it, this is the OOO driver. As he picked it up he realised two things, one that the grey belt attachment was missing as well as the O scanner that accompanied it. He also realised it felt… different, there was no real way to describe it, just different. As he turned to look at the others he answered their question. "This is what he would use to hold three of these medals and it would give him different armour and abilities." He said

"That sounds amazing." Lissa said, she looked like a child listening to a story a bedtime.

"Yeah it is." John agreed as he reopened the folder –known as the O Medal Holder- and took out a medal looked at it closely and held it up to sky looking for any scratches or chips on it. However as he looked it over he realised it didn't feel like plastic, in fact the outside ring now felt like metal, cold to his touch, he then rubbed his finger over the glass like centre – which was red and depicted a hawk on the front- and it did actually feel like thick glass. 'That's really weird.' He thought to himself placing it back in its place inside the holder.

"Well let's get going we can't stand around here all day." Chrom said and turned to the purple and black clad boy. "We'll take you to the nearest town, I mean it's not that far from here, then you can make your way from there."

"My lord I must protest I don't trust this man, this could be a trap." Frederick said.

"It's alright I trust him, once we get to the next town we can go our separate ways." Chrom said trying to placate his bodyguard.

"Er, mind if I come with you guys, I'm sure you can tell I don't really know where I'm going." John asked as he stowed away his driver.

"Sure you can." Lissa said happily. "You can tell me more about the hero you were on about."

"Sure I can." He said as he started to Follow Chrom and Frederick with the strange boy in the middle and John and Lissa bring up the rear. After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Lissa looked at John, before asking her next question.

"So how did the hero use that thing with the medals to transform anyway."

Pulling out the driver he said "Basically he would take this and place it on his waist like this." And then started to place the driver on his waist expecting nothing to happen, but he got a massive surprise as suddenly a grey belt wrapped around his waist holding the driver in place and a large round item on his right appeared, it was mostly black with yellow trim as well as three clear glass looking slot and a glass like section in the centre of the device, this is the O Scanner, on his left side was a cylinder that looked like it held medals within it. "What the." He said jumping slightly.

"Oh you can do magic!" She said, what with stuff materialising out of thin air who wouldn't think it was magic.

"Er no I can't and wait, what, magic?" he said confused but his response was cut off from a shout from Chrom.

"The town, it it's burning."

"What!" Lissa said as she forgot what John was doing. "We need to help." She cried out.

"We are, let's go Shepards." He said racing off with Frederick and Lissa in tow. John turned to the unknown boy next to him.

"I think we should try and help see what the problem is." He said and the boy nodded in turn, they then rushed after them in pursuit.

Upon catching up to the other John found Frederick mounted on a horse with a lance and Chrom had withdrawn his sword.

"What's the problem you look ready to fight?" John asked to which Chrom pointed towards the market area of the town.

"Brigands." He said his voice full of loathing, John watched as the men and women in red attire smashed everything in their way as the townsfolk ran screaming from the laughing attackers.

"Bastards." John said as he watched the destruction in front of him.

"If you can fight I would appreciate the help." Chrom said, to which the black clad boy responded with a nod pulling a sword out of his coat. "Ah good, that helps, let's go." He said as the headed out to attack.

John watched on as the Shepherds attacked the bandits. Chrom went straight up to a preoccupied man with an axe and attacked him with a thrust of his sword, sliding through the man stomach having not seen the blow coming and slowly sank to the floor, Chrom withdrew the sword and allowed the man to bleed out too weak to move from the unexpected attack. As he began to attack his next target - a swordsman – a fireball came out of nowhere landing at his feet blasting Chrom away by a few feet, rising to his feet he had just enough time to defend against the oncoming attack from the enemy swordsman. John turned his attention to the where the fireball came from and saw a man in robes holding a book 'a mage, magic is real, I'm really not on earth anymore am I?' he thought to himself. He saw the mage get speared by Frederick lance as he came in on his horse at full speed, the mage never had a chance. John turned his attention back to Chrom who had dispatched his foe already a large gash on the enemy's chest signifying his death. Lissa ran up to Chrom and waved her staff, he saw the wounds on Chrom's arms fade from existence.

John wasn't that good at fighting, he got in to fights yes, kids on the playground who had fought him and such like, but he wasn't trained, not like Chrom or Frederick so he would probably be in the way if he joined in the fight, but a thought dawned on him, he looked down at the OOO driver on his waist and then he thought. 'Maybe just maybe I CAN help them' he then opened up the Medal holder and selected three medals. One was red with a hawk shown on it; the next was yellow with a tiger depicted on it and finally a green medal which had a grasshopper on it.

"Look out!" John heard and he dropped to the floor as he felt heat pass over him. As he looked around for the source of the voice he saw the amnesia suffering boy off to the side, he then looked around and saw a Man wearing the same type of attire the fire mage who had been killed by Frederick.

John turned back to the young boy "Thanks for the warning!" He shouted to him, he then turned back the enemy mage. "And you what the hell is your problem!?" He shouted angrily.

"Stupid boy I'm going to kill you and those coins in your hand look interesting, perhaps they'll fetch a handsome price." He said

"Oh hell no, these are mine and they're medals not coins!" He replied angrily.

"Insolent boy, burn!" another ball of fire flew towards John, he rolled out of the way rose to his feet the medals in his hand.

"You know what I really hate, people who steal and kill others without any reason beside money. So do one thing for me will yah?" He challenged and then thought. 'This better work.'

"A last request, very well boy what is it." He said thinking the boy had given up.

"Count the medals, one." He said slotting the red medal in to the first slot. "Two." The yellow medal was slotted in next to the red one. "And three!" He said as he placed the green one in the final slot. He then turned the driver so it was diagonal and a pulsing noise was heard.

"What are you doing!?" the man said think the boy was crazy.

John picked up the O Scanner and then scanned the three medals on the belt starting with the red and ending with the green medal, as the scanner passed each medal it made a chiming sound increasing in pitch with each chime.

"Henshin!"

**TAKA**

**TORA**

**BATTA**

The battlefield seemed to come to a halt as the words were declared, the Shepherds and Bandits looked to the source of the noise. As they stared at John they noticed different coloured medals move around him, the red Taka medal stopped at the top the yellow Tora medal stopped in the middle and the green Batta medal at the bottom flew towards the chest his and his armour formed instantly.

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

John's armour was mostly black. On his head was a red hawk motif on the helmet and had green compound eyes, this is the Taka head, His arms had yellow gauntlets with claw like attachments facing upwards towards his shoulders at the moment, these are the Tora claws, his legs were again mainly back but he had green shoes and green like armour run up to his knees and green lines ran to the chest area of the armour. Finally the chest of the armour depicted three animals on it, the top showed a red hawk, the centre was a yellow tiger and the bottom depicted a green grasshopper. This was the Multi Combo the base form for Kamen Rider OOO.

"Wh-what, who are you?" the man said trying to comprehend what happened.

"Me? I'm John Roberts, but when I'm like this you can call me OOO." He said a wide grin was plastered on his face hidden behind the helmet.

"OOO?" the man question.

"Yeah, Kamen Rider OOO." He said the smile still not leaving his face. "And you're going down." He said as he pointed at the mage.

"I will not fall for a bluff." The mage shouted and launched another fire attack towards OOO. OOO smirked under his helmet and felt power flow into his legs as a grasshopper sounded in his ears. The spectators watch transfixed as his leg glowed green and he launched high up avoiding the attack with ease. OOO came back down to the ground right in front of the enemy and punched him causing the mage to smash his back against the wall, the mage got up shakily.

"Ha, you've never killed before have you? I can see it in you movements, you're holding back, you're not a real warrior. So I'll kill you instead." The man launched one last attack hoping it would hit, however he could barely stand and the attack showed lacking the intensity of the previous ones. OOO dodge lazily and advanced on the mage.

"This is a battle and someone who doesn't think with the kill or be killed mentality are already dead, but you're right, I have never killed anyone before, but you, you who has become nothing but a thief and a murderer, I will kill you to protect the innocence you so love to prey on!" he declared and a tiger roared in his ears as the claws on his gauntlets creating a menacing sight, what with the fire in the background and claws appearing on is arms.

"St-stay away." The mage cried as he backed in to the wall.

OOO was silent as he raised his claws and swiped them across the man's wide open chest blood flowed from the wounds. OOO turned and walked away as the mage fell to the ground slowly dying. He noticed the spell book on the ground and picked up. "Hey mate will this be any help." He said throwing it to the black and purple clad boy who caught it.

"Ye-yeah it will thanks." He said his mind reeling from what he just witnessed.

Suddenly the battle started up once more, the Shepherds taking advantage of the bandits lapse in attention cutting them down and advanced on the bridge where the leader was standing at the end of. OOO quickly linked up next to Chrom after he had dispatched another swordsman with ease.

"What is all this John?" Chrom asked pointing at the armour.

"I'll explain later but when I'm like this call me OOO, okay?" He replied

"Okay, OOO."

"Chrom we need to stick together it helps us fight better in combat." The black haired boy called as he walked up next to him.

"Oh a little tactical advise is it?" He said

"I-I don't know but it's like I can see the flow of the battle around me."

"You can? Well that helps, any suggestion." He asked

"Kill the leader then the other will run for it afterwards." The tactician responded

"Ok, Frederick our friend here and Lissa will deal with the rest of the bandits, I'll go for the leader, OOO wanna help." He asked turning to the Kamen rider.

"Sure, let's go". He said and the two headed across the bridge to attack the bandit leader.

As they neared the bandit leader they heard him call out to them.

"Here Sheepy, Sheepy come to the slaughter." He laughed seemingly unfazed by the armoured warrior who had just cut one of his men down and was able to jump high into the sky.

"He thinks this is all a game doesn't he?" OOO said to Chrom as they charged towards the leader a nod was his only response which cause OOO's blood to boil angrily.

(Play BGM Regret Nothing – tighten up)

The leader blocked Chrom first strike but with the weight from the attack he was nocked off balance and OOO followed up with a punch, he then activated the Tora claws and attack him in rapid strikes which the leader barely managed to block with some scratches find their way on to him. The leader counter attacked swiping his axe in a wide arc causing Chrom to be grazed on the arm and caused sparks to appear on OOO's armour.

"I'll kill you then take your fancy coins and belt." The bandit whose name was Garrick shouted.

"Good luck with that." OOO replied and looked at Chrom "Stand back." He said to which Chrom complied with by taking a few paces back. OOO then focused his attention back on the bandit he heard the tiger roar again as the Tora claws activated he then heard a Hawk screech and found the weak point of his target using the Taka , he then once more rushed at Garrick and swiped his claws. The bandit's weapon crumbled the wooden shaft cut in pieces by the claws. The bandit backed up realising his loss now that he lost his weapon.

"You wouldn't attack an unarmed opponent, would you?" He asked sweating bullets.

OOO only response was by pulling out the O Scanner and running it once more over the medals in the driver causing the chime to ring out.

**SCANNING CHARGE**

With that announced OOO's legs glowed green and then turned into the legs of a grasshopper, he then jumped high into the air and three rings appeared the colours of the medals in his driver, red being closest and green being closest to his target, Garrick. With his foot outstretched he travelled towards Garrick who had a look of defiance on his face realising this was it, as OOO went through each of the rings energy gathered on his outstretched foot and grew more intense with each ring passed.

"**See-yah!"**

OOO's foot collided with Garrick's stomach knocking him over. OOO walked towards Chrom as Garrick died in an explosion behind him.

(End BGM)

As the others joined up with Chrom they watched OOO put his driver back in a horizontal position and the armour disappeared and John stood before them a smile on his face. He stumbled slightly but Chrom caught him to prevent him from falling over.

"Are you okay John?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay just not used to the armour, takes a lot out of you first time round." He said standing up straight the dizzy spell over with.

"How are coping?" Lissa asked worried for him. "Killing for the first time I mean."

"Lissa!" Chrom scolded her.

"No, No it's okay, to answer your question I guess uneasy that I've killed, but they weren't really humans anymore were they, just monsters killing and stealing whenever the mood takes them, bottom line, I'll be fine Lissa, thank you for asking." He said.

"That was incredible John you've got to tell me more about it later." Lissa said excitedly.

"Robin thank you for your help, good with swords and magic as well as your helpful advice you'll make a fine tactician." Chrom said turning to the black haired boy.

"Robin?" John asked

"Yes, I remembered my name during the fight you were a bit distracted at the time." Robin said.

"Yeah guess I was." He chuckled in reply.

"So what do you say you two care to join the Shepherds." Chrom asked.

"What about Frederick?" Robin asked "He isn't exactly trusting of us."

"I apologise for my suspicions but my station demands it."

"I understand, a man appears with no name but knows someone else's without knowing why, I would have been the same." Robin said raising hands in a placating gesture. "I'd be happy to, I'm unsure about John though."

Chrom looked at John "Well John what do you say? You would make a great addition to the Shepherds." He said

John stood quietly for a few moments. 'What have I to lose, I'm not on earth anymore that much is obvious, and these guys seem nice and friendly." He thought to himself and made his decision known. "I think I'll take you up on that offer Chrom."

"Then welcome to the Shepherds both of you." He said happily extending his arm to offer to shake hands, both boys then shook hands with him.

They all turned at the sound of footsteps approaching, they saw that it was man in brown clothing.

"Milord, allow us to offer you a bed and food for the night." The villager said.

"A fine offer and thank you, however we must be on our way to Yisstol." Frederick said in polite tone.

Lissa who had just started to order food heard what was being said. "Wait, what? Frederick it's nearly dark." She cried in protest.

"Then at night we shall make camp and eat off the land, you did mention 'getting use to this' earlier today, didn't you." He asked to which Lissa just pouted in annoyance.

"Quite the stern knight you have their Chrom." Robin said chuckling at Lissa expression.

"He earned the title of 'the wary' well, he only smiles when he's bring down the axe."

Robin and John sweat dropped. "I'll remember that." They said in unison. Chrom and Lissa laughed at their response.

"Shall we be on our way my lord." Frederick asked.

"Yes we best be going come on Robin, John the capital is not far." Chrom said. With that said they headed out of the town on their way to the capital.

**Hello again. First I'd like to say thank you Fenikkusumaru for the idea that has spawned at least 5 different ways of saving the Exalt from falling to her 'death'. Also your stories are awesome I love reading them. Anyway so I decided to start another story this one with another favourite rider of mine, OOO, the combos are awesome making a massive tactical advantage in any battle, and one of my favourite games Fire emblem. I may start doing one chapter on this week and then one on my other story, tough I may try and get at least three on this first. Chapter four for my Kamper story is nearly done, just trying to get the ending of it right is an arse. Anyway hope you like the new story also hope it doesn't feel rushed like the first chapter of my other story (I agree on that, I'm working on fixing but may take time to do so thanks again.). Now pairings, There are loads of potential pairings in this game (great feature love the support logs in this game) If you have a suggested pairing please tell me in your review. However these are the ones I've already decided on, Chrom/Sumia, Robin/Tharja and my OC shall be with Maribelle, (On my play throughs those were the wives of my avatar (Tharja was first Maribelle second). I'm leaning towards Lissa and Lon'qu but if you have other suggestion, again I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading and please review. Spartan243**


End file.
